


Quirk

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, dog owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 17 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "quirk."Tales about Kurt and Blaine's dog





	

Kurt and Blaine loved their dog.

Little Halik was the perfect addition to their family, combining traits of a 'typical' dog and some more cat-like characteristics. If two people could actually create a dog, Halik would most definitly be the product of Kurt and Blaine.

As she grew into a teenaged dog she adopted more and more of her owners quirks and personalities.

Halik was just as excitable as Blaine. She loved 'her' humans and was an absolute cuddle whore. Soon after she came into the Hummel-Anderson household Blaine found out that she loved singing (which was more like howling and got them more than one complaint from their upstairs neighbour). Another thing she had in common with him was her asolute hatred od being left alone. She had learned to stay alone for a couple of hours and was well behaved, but Blaine knew his dog.

She also resembled Kurt in many ways though. The most obvious one was her love for clothes. Kurt always felt weird telling people that his dog loved clothes (and of course everybody assumed he was projecting and that it was more important to him), but Halik loved prancing around with a new sweater. The only difference was that she didn't care what her owners put her in, she just seemed to enjoy the feeling of being wrapped up and warm ("It's like a constant hug," Blaine had explained). She also seemed to enjoy Kurt's clothes though, his shoes in particular. While Kurt was worried that she loved them so much because she'd found a nice chewing toy, it turned out that she sometimes just liked to curl up on them, especially when neither Kurt nor Blaine had time to entertain her, she'd sneak into the closet and curl up on the shoes for a nap.

But their favorite quirk of hers was that she brings them gifts when they were sad. Kurt always got a sock or underwear (which she must have had a secret stash of somewhere) and Blaine got a teddy bear or chew toy of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more about Halik in 'Kiss' (Day 11) and 'Music' (Day 13) :)


End file.
